


(Stupid)Cupid

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: #JacksonIsCupid #YugyeomisaGuardianAngel#YoungJaeIsPerfect#JJP #BamBamisEvil#I'moutoftagging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth, Heaven, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Jackson takes the vacancy left by Cupid and after a long training period he becomes the official replacement for 3 months. He did a great job until he met Mark, everything went down the hill from that day.





	1. Earthly Mark

Mark existence is a puzzle:  a very reserved person, with a small group of friends, a soft gaze, beautiful features, clever brain. He has everything to be the most loved or hated womanizer and yet his cool personality and shyness make him precious. He is a down to earth warm hearted person.

Don’t take him wrong it’s not like he doesn’t want to share, being an outgoing person with a lot of stories to tell, a lot of parties to attend. It’s not that he doesn’t like to talk, it goes beyond that: Mark has a super vivid imagination and his dream world is so much more interesting than any superficial talk. If you have time and patience you would know how to make Mark open to you and you’d enjoy his stories, the vision he has of the world and everyday details. More than a talker Mark prefers being a listener, isn’t supposed to be that way? Humans have to ears but only one mouth meaning they have to listen to the double of what they speak- Mark always reasoned. Plus he always found in composing music a way to express himself and communicate everything he wanted to say in the form of art.

He was a 23 year old American college student, living abroad because he decided to apply for one scholarship to compliment his major in Sound Engineering. He had decided to make a minor in composition. His family was so surprised when he announced that he’d leave the sunshine state to join a program in Seoul, though they gave him all the possible support. Feeling lonely in a foreign country Mark never really regretted his choice.

It was on his first day at the university when he crossed path with a scary looking guy: black hair, a smirk on the lips, pierced ears and a half moon eye-smile. That guy looked so chic and to Mark’s biggest surprise they were going to be classmates and roommates. That scary looking guy turned out to be a plushy with a soft heart. In fact that chic guy was the first one in breaking the ice: **_Hi, my name is JaeBum Lim you can call me JB, nice to meet you-_** said JB while extending his hand towards Mark.

**_Hi, I’m Mark Tuan transfer student from Los Angeles, nice to meet you too_** \- said Mark while shaking JB’s hand.

**_Mark, I was assigned to be your roommate and help you in the adaptation process, I’m part of the University External Affairs Office and if there’s anything you need just let me know. I’ll show you the campus and where our classes will be taking place, feel comfortable to accommodate yourself. I’ll pick you up in one hour. In this flat we are four people: Brian Kang for Canada, he’s finishing and he’s planning on leaving the dorms soon to form his own band. There’s also  Jinyoung Park from Korea who is a year younger but he’s also our classmate, don’t tell him but I consired him a real genius. He’ll be meeting us for the tour, I have to go now. See you around Mark-_** said JB.

It turned out that Jinyoung had a less intimidating look compared to JB, he had pitch black straight hair, fair skin, he was around the same height as JB, he was reserved as Mark and had a very welcoming personality, even motherly Mark dared to think sometimes that Jinyoung was more an eomma than a chingu. Jinyoung loved books and reading was his favorite hobby, Mark didn’t really like spending his days inside of a library so he turned to JB who would always like to lay around at open air with a notebook and pencil in his hand, JB really loved composing music and Mark joined him in the creative process. Mark, Jinyoung and JB clicked together in no time so they became real close friends. They were inseparable; people even called them **_“The 3 Musketeers”_** whenever people could spot JB, for sure they could find Jinyoung and of course Mark.

One day JB went to visit his family leaving Jinyoung and Mark behind for a whole weekend. The events of that weekend turned out to be quite interesting. Jinyoung wanted to make Mark feel more used to the live of a college student so he decided they should do what any other college student should do: Drink alcohol and have fun. They were having the time of their lives, without a nagging JB, everything inhibition was left behind. They danced, they sang and they ended up playng truth or dare. They started just doing lots of crazy dares (like counting how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouths, who could eat a whole tooth paste in the less amount of time), they got bored so they decided in telling the truth.

Jinyoung began asking: **_Mark is there any reason why you left the US and came here?_**

Mark thought about it, it was quite difficult since the alcohol was hitting him hard, he finally answered ** _: Yeap! There’s a reason. I was running away from a toxic relationship, she was so beautiful, so cheerful, so full of life and she was all smiles. The problem was that she cheated on me twice. I forgave her the first time I thought everything was fine but when I knew she did it for the second time I couldn’t take it anymore when I wanted break up with her she went berserk and started to following me everywhere, she sent me messages through the media, she called me at impossible hours at night, she even went to my parents’ house and begged them to help her to get together with me. I couldn’t take it anymore so when I saw the scholarship I knew it was my chance and I took it, that’s all the story-_**

**_Wow! Mind blowing!!!Mark I’m sorry that such reason brought you here. I really hope you can be more successful and happy the next time you meet the one-_** said Jinyoung.

**_Yeap, I hope he same. It’s my turn now: Jinyoung, do you have any secret you’d like to tell me? You know I won’t tell anyone, you can trust me-_** said Mark

**_I- I, I , well, I do have a secret- Jinyoung began to stutter. I actually have a crush- said with an extremely red face, but I don’t have the courage to confess._ **

**Daebak!! Who’s the lucky one Jinyoung?**

**_Promise me not to laugh-_** said a very serious Jinyoung

**_Of course not!! I could never!!!_** Said Mark

**_Well, I think, I like , I’m in love with JaeBum hyung-_** said Jinyoung avoiding Mark’s inquisitive gaze.

**_Really?? Oh my!! Have you ever said anything to him? -_** asked Mark

**_What???Never!!! He doesn’t like me the same way. Please hyung never tell him!!! I’d die if he finds out, he’ll stop being close to me and that’ll break my heart-_** said Jinyoung

**_It’s ok, this is not my call, Jinyoung I promise I won’t tell him, it’s your life and I won’t dare to mess up with you already troubled mind, I’m your best friend and I won’t sell your secret_** \- said with a calming tone Mark.

The mood was lifted after the confessions: they went back to have fun, drinking, eating and singing karaoke songs. After that night Mark became closer to Jinyoung, he felt more sympathy now that both share their secrets.How could he not? Jinyoung was his best friend and Mark wanted his friend to be happy. _**Maybe one day I could help Jinyoung and JaeBum to be together-**_ Mark thought


	2. Heavenly Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson wants to be sent to the Earth planet, he must endure 4 missions to do so

Jackson is angel –no kidding, seriously speaking- he is a real angel: pale skin, plushy red lips, soft smile, blond straight locks, wings, Jackson has all. Among many of his class he was noticeable: cheerful, helpful, humorous, a sunshine, always positive. Jackson was everybody’s friend: angels, archangels, seraphim, cherubim, dominions gladly greeted at him. Wherever Jackson went he was welcomed.

There was just a tiny little problem with him: Jackson was too cheerful, too passionate and sometimes a bit impulsive, his jokes were considered a bit too much by the elders in heaven. Perhaps that was the reason why the Big Boss never gave a mission in Earth. Jackson really wanted to go to the Earth planet; he had listened to so many stories, he wanted to see that blue planet at least once, **_one day maybe I could go_** \- he thought.

YoungJae was an angel devoted to music. He was considered an eminence: blessed with voice and amazing talent to compose: he was chosen musical director. YoungJae was doing his duties as the choir director; he was busy writing some lyrics when he overheard a conversation. Yeah, they say **_Cupid is going on vacations_ ~~(a.n.: yes, angels can have vacations, because why not?)~~ _and they’re looking for a replacement. It’s going to be hard, and whoever passes with the highest score will be sent to Earth-_** one angel was commenting. _ **Yah, this might be Jackson opportunity, I’m going to tell him**_ \- and so he went to find his best friend playing hide and seek around some clouds with some cherubims.

_**Hey, hi Jackson!! Can you come here please? I need to talk to you-**_ said YoungJae.

_**Hey, what’s up man? I’ll be there right now YoungJae**_ \- greeted Jackson.

_**I have some news for you, I heard the elders are looking for someone to be sent to the Earth planet, and since I know you are interested I think you may want to apply for the position.** _

_**Wow!!! That’s great!! You’re such a good friend YoungJae. I’ll do whatever they ask me to-**_ added a very enthusiastic Jackson.

_**Wait a minute, there is something I need to warn you about: the position to be filled is available for 3 months, it’s Cupid’s job the one available; giving the importance of his job the elders are going to be very picky. A selection process will take place, do you still fancy do it?**_ \- asked YoungJae.

_**Yeap!! Definitely yes!! I’ll find out about the process and I’ll give my best. I so want to try new things YoungJae, thanks a lot for the info-**_ said Jackson.

The selection process was hard. There were 4 different missions to do. Jackson trained for a long period of time before throwing himself into the selection process.

**The first mission: “Follow instructions”** angels were given a set of instructions and they had to follow all of them in shortest amount of time possible without questioning them or the messengers that deliver the parchments with the instructions. Jackson tried everything and flew like an eagle to do everything faster than the other participants. His efforts paid him with a perfect first place, he was beaming.

**The second mission: “Self-control”** all competitors were exposed to unbelievable situations that simulated human behavior and they were expected not to show discomfort and keep a good attitude. Jackson gave his 100% and scored first again, he was extremely happy.

**The third mission:  “Happy virus”** angels were requested to make others happy, even the elders who never show too many emotions were summoned to be part of the mission. Pfff!!! No need to mention Jacksons’ overall score: a perfect 100%.

**Fourth and last mission: “Archery skills”** angels needed to shoot 10 arrows at different moving spots, this required a lot of patience along with abilities. Jackson was known for not being patient so it was almost expected that he didn’t pass this mission. Against all odds Jackson didn’t miss any target; he shot the 10 arrows at different directions obtaining a perfect score.

To sum up, Jackson scored first in all the competitions that only meant that his chance of trying something new out of heaven had arrived. He was chosen the official replacement of Cupid for 3 months. Although he wanted the job, there was something bothering him: Jackson didn’t like the idea of dressing as a baby with only a diaper, no he preferred not! **_No, I’d rather not-_** he exclaimed. He begged to the big boss and his words were heard, he was giving the freedom of dressing all white just like any other angel. Jackson was hectic and tremendously thankful.

One day he was giving his tools: quiver full with arrows, a parchment and a bow. He also received some directions: **_Jackson you have to follow all orders given to you. In the parchment you have in your hands an address, image and name will appear, you must find the person wherever he or she is and you must direct your arrow and shoot the person. Each arrow is precious and has an owner so you don’t have to ever try to play with them. Sometimes, you have to shoot only one person, other times you will have to shoot 2 people. Is there any question Jackson?_** \- the Instructor angel asked.

**_Well, yes, only one: what could I do if I miss my target? Like for instance if a shoot a tree or a cloud? –_** asked a very concerned Jackson.

**_Um, well, that’s not an option Jackson; you must fulfill your mission in the best manner. The Big Boss wouldn’t be happy. Nonetheless, if you miss a target you can mend it by throwing another arrow within the first 10 seconds after you made the mistake. If you make a mistake make sure to tell us as soon as possible, you know the Big Boss can fix anything. He can find all possible solutions, but if you mess up your replacement is over, and probably you won’t ever go back to the blue planet again, do you understand?_** Asked the angel.

**_Yes I do, I promise I won’t ever fail. I have waited for too long. I won’t mess up my missions_** \- said a very convinced Jackson.

So Jackson was about to leave when his closet friends came to see bye ** _: YoungJae was radiant waving good bye_** and Yugyeom, one of the famous Guardian Angels, came also to say bye.

**_Jackson if you ever feel overwhelmed, just call me and I’ll be there_** \- said a very concerned Yugyeom.

**_It’s ok guys don’t worry too much-_** and with a tight hug Jackson said his farewell. He knew nothing about how a small mistake could affect him later.


	3. Devilish BamBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam is coming into scene, Jackson makes a terrible mistake, Mark is heartbroken

He was not a devil from the very beginning, Nope, No he wasn’t one at all. He was a young handsome warm hearted human full of life. However something really bad happened to him: His heart was so badly broken he couldn’t help it and before he knew it his heart turned into steal, he ended up being a devil. His mission was to mess up ** ~~\- and destroy if possible-~~** a certain Guardian Angel’s job.

BamBam loved teasing couples, young people like him, sometimes kids, mothers, siblings, everyone. He was a playful devil. He didn’t really mean to hurt people badly. One day his boss called him and offered him a treat: He could save his soul from eternal suffering in hell; BamBam could become human again if he brought an angel’s soul. As he was listening he thought the mission could not be fulfilled though he decided to give it a try, he wanted to finish his days as a human. So he created a plan and worked hard towards it…

**Meanwhile in Heaven…**

Jackson hugged YoungJae and Yugyeom and said good bye to both of them. When he was about to go down to Earth, a hand around his right bicep was holding him, it was Yugyeom: **_I have something else to tell you Jacks be extremely careful humans are impossible to decipher: I have been a Guardian Angel many times and I can’t still figure them out, sometimes they do good deeds and they seem to be closer to angels while other times they do awful actions they can be pure evil. There are a lot of things humans are afraid of. However humans’ biggest fear seems to be “loneliness” some of them would do unthinkable actions just not to feel alone. On the other hand humans’ biggest strength is “love” they are capable of doing the most precious miracles in the name of love, humans can love in so many different ways: as in friendship, family, romantic, etc. Since you’re going to be Cupid you have to do your magic and bring happiness to them. I can only wish you the best. I’ll be around the blue planet doing my missions; if you have any questions or difficulties just call me and I’ll be there, Ok Jackson?_**

**_You’re such an “Angel” my friend_** \- teased Jackson. ** _I know I can count on you, thanks a lot for all the advices Yugyeom, I’ll keep in touch with you, bye see you around._**

Jackson arrived to the Blue planet, it was really amazing because this tiny planet had a huge variety of life in land and under the water it also had all types of weather, all animals seem so perfect: **_Oh My Boss!!_** Jackson exclaimed _**Su **ch** a beautiful planet!!!;**_ **_I’ll visit all the places before my mission begins._** He went around and got familiar with the surroundings.

His first mission arrived, he headed to the US and carried his mission a double shot: Mila and Ashton, it was a perfect mission. The it came another in Canada, some other missions in Mexico, Argentina, Chile, Germany, Scotland, Italy, Nigeria, Vietnam and the list never stopped. Jackson was giving his best and none of his arrows were lost or thrown in vain. Jackson was doing fine for two months until he received a mission in South Korea, in Seoul to be more specific, one shot mission that involved a certain JaeBum, who was a young human studying at Seoul University. Jackson never knew this mission would change him forever.

He went to the mentioned country, to the city, to the specifical address given in his parchment and he arrived to the University campus. This was going to be his last month of replacement; Cupid was coming back in 4 weeks.

**_For my Boss’ sake it is so life full, I like this place_** \- Jackson exclaimed. He searched until he found three people under a cherry tree; he spotted the human who was his target. Jackson immediately reached for his quiver, took his bow and angle it, place and arrow, snapping its nock onto the string, he aimed for JaeBum but something **~~or better said someone~~** caught his attention: a guy with a toothy smile, soft milky skin, plushy pink lips, soft gaze and a delicate fit figure, **_is he an angel? He must be, he doesn’t seem human after all-_** Jackson thought ignoring that he had thrown the arrow. He noticed it and almost curse. **Oh! The 10 second rule!!** He remembered taking a second arrow and shooting it in no time. He saw the change in the face of JaeBum, the way he was looking at Jinyoung made Jackson feel relaxed, his mission was a success.

**_The arrow!! Where did it go??_** Jackson was questioning himself; he looked everywhere, the cherry trees, the humans around the campus, even the clouds but the arrow was nowhere to be found. A voice startled him:

**_Hey you! Hey angel! Are you looking for your arrow? -_** said BamBam

**_Yeah? Who are you?_** – asked Jackson he was feeling uneasy with that guy dressed in a perfect all black with a chocker in his neck talking to him.

**_BamBam is my name, but you haven’t answered my question, are you looking for your arrow?_ **

**_Yes, I am, have you seen it? -_** questioned Jackson.

**_Yes, as matter of fact. You have to look straight back to that cherry tree. You hit that guy with the white shirt and black torn jeans, Sorry I gotta go, see you_** \- said BamBam.

Jackson turned around to have a sight at the tree. **_Oh my boss!! I hit him!!! What to do?_** Jackson was frantic, he looked at the guy who had called his attention a couple of minutes ago and with horror he saw also the change in his face, Jackson had made his biggest mistake. He made that guy fell in love with Jinyoung.

Jacks needed to do something about his mistake but he didn’t know what to do, so he decided to follow those three people and try to find a solution. He found out their names: Jinyoung was the raven haired guy and the angel blond looking was called Mark. Jackson saw how Jinyoung was happier every day receiving all the attention from JaeBum, but Mark, well he was doing terrible bad. His beautiful brown eyes had dark bags under them, his skin was getting paler, and his body was getting thinner, more boney. Mark’s hopeless love was eating him alive. When The Musketeers were together Mark tried his best to hide his feelings and act normal, make jokes, laugh, have fun, etc. Since JJP were falling over the hills they didn’t notice how hurt Mark was. Only Jackson knew the truth and he was so helpless.

For one week he followed Mark everywhere even to his house, he stopped one day when he heard Mark’s sobbing, Mark was crying alone curled up in his bed and Jackson knew why. Jinyoung and JaeBum were officially boyfriends now. He wanted to comfort Mark, to say sorry, but Jackson couldn’t do it. He listened to that angelical guy crying and speaking to himself, Jackson couldn’t move, he was frozen, the only thing he could do was stare.

**_Why? I don’t understand, why me? Why this stupid heart feels this way? I don’t get it. I knew from the very beginning Jinyoung was in love with JaeBum, I should feel happy for both of them, why is that I feel so miserable? I can’t understand. I must not love Jinyoung, I’m his best friend I won’t ever be his boyfriend. Please, heart stop betraying me-_** Mark was hitting his chest.

The image of this human made Jackson feel awful; Mark was a perfect human being before, he was happy and now everything was bad, Mark shouldn’t be crying, he should be smiling, **_I’m so sorry Mark, it’s all my fault, I’ll get a solution for you-_** Jackson whispered, and he left the room without noticing that Mark had listened to him.

**_What? Now I’m officially nut, I heard someone talking to me_** -Mark thought.

Jackson called his friend Yugyeom, maybe he knew what to do, or at least he could help him to find a solution to make Mark happy again.

Jackson was waiting in a park near Han River when he heard his name being called, but it wasn’t Yugyeom voice.

**_Hey Jackson, long time no see you. Do you need some help? -_** asked BamBam.

**_Wait, what? How do you know my name?_** Jackson was puzzled.

**_I know a lot, no need to be scared Jackson. Yet again you haven’t answered y question: do you need help? I can handle difficult situations, I can do my magic if you want-_** said BamBam with a smirk in his lips and one raised eyebrow.

**_No thanks, I’m waiting for Yugyeom my friend, could you give me some space please?_** \- said Jackson.

**_I’m afraid he won’t be able to help you; he’s just a jerk, an impossible idiot-_** BamBam was tensed now a lot of anger can be felt. **_He doesn’t know how to handle situations like this. Anyways I’ll give you space. I’m sure you’ll be calling my name in the future, I’ll wait patiently, see you soon Jackson-_** and in a blink BamBam vanished just before Yugyeom arrived.


	4. Yugyeom vs BamBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has to make his decision

Once Yugyeom arrived Jackson felt a bit relieved. He told the story of that boy, Mark, with all the details. Yugyeom carefully listened to every part of the story. **~~Oh dear!! He knew too well that hurtful feeling, the impotence of not being able to help.~~** When Jackson was finally done talking **~~of course he didn’t mention that boy BamBam-~~** Yugyeom gave his opinion:

**_Jackson you only have 3 weeks until the official Cupid comes back, you need to mend your mistake before that._ **

**_Duh Yugyeomie I know, I’m running out of time, but I truly have no idea about what to do about Mark’s problem, about my terrible mistake, that’s why I thought that you could help me, maybe we can create a solution together._** \- suggested Jackson.

**_Uf!! Jackson, I’m without words, I can see that you are only left with 2 options. Option 1: Go and tell the Big Boss about your mistake he surely knows what to do to and how to mend it. Option 2: Go and find a suitable person for Mark and ask your superior to throw an arrow so he can find an adequate partner and he can love and be loved in return._ **

**_Oh my Boss!!! I guess you’re right, though I can’t go for option 1, people up there told me not to mess up otherwise I will be forbidden for coming back to this planet, that’ll be devastating; I just can’t go and spill the beans with the Big Boss. I strongly believe option 2 is the best, thanks Yugyeom!! You’re my angel!! Thanks for your idea_** \- said a very thankful Jackson.

Little did they know they were observed by a devil who was thinking: _**Aish Yugyeomie you haven’t changed a bit you babo, there’s no such thing as happy ending. I wait a bit more; Jackson will be left only with option 3: I’ll help him and his soul will be mine. Ha Ha ha!! Jack you’re gonna be my ticket back to humanhood.**_

。・゜★・。・。。・゜★・。・。。・゜★・。・。。・゜★・。・。。・゜★・。・。

Jackson started his quest: he went all around the world, he visited every continent and many countries, he saw people from all the races, all languages but no one seemed to be worthy of Mark. He look for boys and girls, older or younger, single or widower, nope, no one was good enough of sharing Mark’s golden heart and stunning looks. Jackson was frustrated, people were too naïve, or too corrupted, too nice or too mean. Mark needed a warmed hearted person. Some humans were too loud and too cheerful while others were too quiet and reserved. Mark needed someone thoughtful but with great sense of humor, someone who would make him laugh **(Ah!! that toothy smile!)** , someone who can make Mark talk and feel comfortable, someone to light up his days. One week went by and Jackson found no one, no human at all was a desirable candidate for Mark. Every day Jackson would go and visit Mark, every day he would observe how heartbroken he was. Every day Jackson wished to erase his mistake but all he could was to watch silently. Night after night he would whisper:

**_Mark, I’m truly sorry, you’re an amazing, tender, careful human being. Please stay strong_ **

Every night Mark would listen to a sweet voice in his dreams, that voice made him feel safer, warmer, relaxed; that voice helped him to survive the hardships of his hopeless love.

Jackson went to the Han River; he was beginning to feel desperate, looking at the reflection of the city lights of Seoul in the calm waters. Suddenly someone appeared next to him, it was BamBam:

**_Hi Jackson!!!Still trying to find a solution for your small problem, I guess that babo’s suggestions aren’t helping at all. Jacks May I offer you a third solution?_ **

**_Hey!! What!! How!!! When???Why are you always around boy??? How do you know about my problems? -_** asked Jackson.

**_And like always you never answer my question, you know I’m getting upset about it. I repeat: May I offer you another solution? I bet you’ll like mine more than your friend’s._ **

Jackson was utterly confused, this young boy seemed to know a lot about the situation, Jacks didn’t know what to say, words had disappeared from his mouth, so he just nod and BamBam started to talk:

**_Well, you see this is easier than you think; you can save Mark’s heart without finding him another person and without telling your Big Boss about this matter. I offer my help, my Boss is powerful too, he has the ability to undo Cupid’s job. If you say the word my Boss can take the arrow and its effects out of Mark’s body so he can freely decide by himself what to do with his life. My boss will do the best, results are guaranteed._ **

**_Is that so easy? I say the word and you call your boss? Can Mark be happy again? Is that what are you trying to say BamBam?_** \- questioned Jackson.

**Yeap, that’s most of it Although….**

**Although what???** Jackson asked

**_Although as Rumpelstiltskin says “all magic comes at a price”, we are in Earth and in here nothing is for free Jackson you should know it by now_** \- BamBam said with a smirk.

**_What’s the price? I’d like to know_** \- added Jackson.

**_Well the only way to save a heart is to sacrifice another, meaning that while I save Mark’s your soul will stay in this planet and you can never go back to heaven again. However since you like so much this planet I bet this isn’t going to be a problem after all. Imagine Jackson you kill two birds with one stone: Mark can be free and you can stay in this planet, sounds good isn’t it? I give you one week to think about my proposition. Meet me here again with your decision, see you Jackson have a great night-_** and just like that BamBam left Jackson.

Jackson was too confused: he had now 3 options to save Mark, all that he had to do is to decide which one was the best, the only thing he could do was to think carefully his next step, the most important was to keep Mark away from pain, Jackson only wanted Mark to be a happy human again, Jackson just wanted to see a genuine smile in those pretty pink lips again; Jackson only wanted to give back life to that soulless human, after all it was all his fault…


	5. Jackson's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jackson made his mind up

** In Heaven… **

**_So you’re ttelling me that you have 3 choices:_ **

  1. **_Go and tell the boss what happened knowing you’ll be banned from Earth so you will never go back and that means you’ll never see that human again._**
  2. **_You could find a suitable partner for Mark and shoot them both with one of your arrows, meaning that Mark can be happy again._**
  3. **_Take BamBam’s solution and Mark’s arrow will be removed but the consequence is that you’ll never be back here in Heaven-_** said YoungJae trying to understand Jackson’s situation.



**_Well, basically, yes. You’re right. Those are my options YoungJae-_** added Jackson.

**_Why don’t you just take option 2? I mean it seems to be the easiest one-_** voiced YoungJae.

**_Don’t you think that I haven’t tried? I did it! It was my plan to find the perfect match for Mark but I failed miserably. There’ no such human that can complement his natural beauty, there’s no human that can appreciate his calmness, there’s no one who would admire his voice and the way he smiles, there’s no…_** Jackson was saying

**Yah! I know what you’re going to say there’s no human that… blah blah, blah. So if there’s no human perhaps is there an angel?** – inquired YoungJae with a slight smirk on his angel lips.

**Wait! What?? No!! I don’t know what you’re trying to imply Jae-**

**_Hey! Take it easy man! I haven’t said anything. Anyways if option 2 is not so possible, what about option 1? I mean it also seems less complicated_** \- added YoungJae.

**_But that will only mean I won’t be able to ~~see Mark again~~ -go back to the blue planet again-_** pouted Jackson

**_Is that your problem Jackson? C’mon man! You’ll be back here where you truly belong. Unless..._** Said YoungJae.

**_Unless?? Unless what? -_** asked Jackson.

**_Unless you have spent too much time in that planet and perhaps you’re feeling more human than an angel, perhaps you’re harboring Human emotions as well-_** answered YoungJae.

**_No!! What are you saying!! This is non-sense. I don’t wanna pick option 2 because I want to finish my job in the best possible terms-_** argued Jackson.

**_Ok! My mistake I'm sorry, so are you just going to take the last option then? –_** asked a worried YoungJae.

**_I dunno man! It might be the best one after all-_ **

**_No, I don’t think so Jackson. Please plan this through and through. Weight all your options before making a decision, it would be terrible not to see you again back in here Jackson. I’m sure you’ll find the answer to your problem, the answer is in your heart, Jackson listen to it._ **

**_Have I mentioned that you’re such an angel? Thanks for your advice._ **

**_Have I mentioned that I’m not just any angel Jackson?, I’m a seraphim!-_** said YounJae.

**_Yap, you’ve said that before Jae-_** said Jackson.

**_Ok, well back to the topic. Jackson think your decision carefully. I will support you, you know that, right?_ **

**_Yas!! I know it Jae, thanks a lot for listening it really meant a lot to me-_** said Jackson while waving good bye, he needed to go back to Earth. He had made his decision.

** Back in Earth **

**_Hm?? A mission involving a colleague? Why would the Thrones send me a mission in Earth to take care of another angel? -_** Yugyeom was asking to one of his Elders. His eyes went extra wide when he found out about the name of his mission. He needed to protect someone. He rushed hoping to get in time, hoping to save – if possible - his friend Jackson

BamBam was waiting for Jackson to show up. He was like always dressed in impeccable black: torn jeans, stylish t-shirt and a leather jacket. ‘ **At any moment, I’m sure he’ll come. I’ll take my chance now his soul for my soul’-** BamBam was thinking to himself.

At that very same moment Jackson appeared in a spot next to BamBam. On the opposite of BamBam’s outfit Jackson looked ethereal with his all white concept: skinny jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket, of course not to mention his feather white wings **. ‘This is it, I have to tell BamBam my decision’-** Jackson thought.

Little do they know more beings were watching from afar. Yugyeom was shocked to see BamBam after a long a time, he tried to make connections but he couldn’t understand what tie Jackson and BamBam could have.

**_So, I see you’re here, does it mean you made your choice Jackson-shi? -_** asked BamBam.

**_Yes BamBam, I know what I have to do, I thought about all the options and I measured the pros and cons._ **

**_Well, you know my option is the easiest and far least complicated one. You give me your soul and my boss will take away the effect of your arrow in Mark’s body. He will have the chance to choose whoever he wants to. Plus you are going to be around this planet for long, very long time-_** said BamBam.

**_What? What the Heaven!!!BamBam you’re so evil, you won’t take Jackson down, I’m going to protect him at all costs-_** said Yugyeom while making his presence known to both Jackson and BamBam.

**_Yugyeom!_** BamBam and Jackson screamed in unison.

**_Don’t you dare to hurt Jackson!_** – shouted Yugyeom.

**_What makes you think you can help him? From what I remember you’re nothing but a unhelping being-_** spitted with anger BamBam.

**_Hey guys! Don’t fight, you haven’t even listen to me-_** said Jackson.

**_You’re here tonight Jackson, so it’s pretty clear what your choice is_** \- added BamBam

**_No! Don’t even dream about it BamBam. Jackson don’t do anything stupid. Don’t listen to him please, this is not a good idea-_** pleaded Yugyeom.

**_Hey guys can you spare me a minute please. I have to mention my decision-_** said Jackson.

**_Ok! Then talk-_** BamBam and Yugyeom said at the same time, trying to hide their blush they look away and let Jackson talk.

**_I thought a lot about what to do, and indeed BamBam proposition sounds good to me…_** Jackson’s speech was interrupted again. **_See I told you-_** said BamBam.

**_Please, let me finish first, as I was saying I thought about all the possible implications of my decision. The most important part in my choice is Mark’s well-being. I messed up his life in a tremendous way. I can never forget the images of that crying human how shattered his heart was. I can't ever forget how his life has turned upside down because of my mistake. I’m here to face the consequences of my thoughtless behavior. My decision is to tell everything to our Big Boss even if I can never come back to this planet I know our boss will find a solution to mend my wrong doings. In addition, if the main cost is that I can come back to this planet I accept it, I know every action has a reaction. I’m sorry BamBam to have wasted your time; I’m so sorry Yugyeom for making you come tonight to try to help me. I’m going up there to talk to the Big Boss-_** said a very determined Jackson.

**_There’s no need for such a thing Jackson, I already heard your speech. I’m proud of you and how much you have matured Jackson, this is so incredible-_** said a voice behind the trio.


	6. The Big Boss' strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jusst when Jackson thought he had everything sorted out, the Big Boss strikes

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

... ** _There’s no need for such a thing Jackson, I already heard your speech. I’m proud of you, how much you have matured Jackson, this is so incredible-_** said a voice behind the trio...

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

**_Oh My Boss!-_** Exclaimed Jackson.

**_Is that you Big Boss?_** \- asked a very shy Yugyeom.

**_The f***-_** BamBam was about to curse when Jackson shut his mouth by covering his lips with the right hand. **_Don’t say that-_** whispered Jackson in BamBam’s ear.

**_Yes, I’m the Big Boss, don’t worry Jackson about BamBam’s language I’ve heard horrible curses before-_** added the voice with a playful tone. **_I know you can’t see me, for it’s not allowed for beings like you to be in direct contact with me. However, today I’m making a small exception and you’ll be seeing me now, though you won’t remember later._**

A figured appeared behind a white fog, it was a regular looking human with white clothes and no wings at all, but there was a silver halo around him. The guys were surprised; they immediately lower their heads to avoid the gaze, to show him their respects.

**_Hey, Just Relax!!! I’ve been around you guys for a long time. BamBam I think your mission is done here. I have to talk to you as well but not now you may go, I’ll contact you in the future, send my greetings to your boss._** With that command BamBam left immediately. **_Yugyeom I guess you mission here is also done, Jackson is safe now you may go back to heaven, the Thrones have more missions to assign you,_** at that very same time Yugyeom disappeared. **_So that leave us two Jackson, we have to talk now. Tell me your story._**

Jackson did as he was told, a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he told his Big Boss the entire story even with small details, acting some scenes when he felt it was necessary; he spilled all the contents of his heart. Poor Jackson, he didn’t know that the Big Boss saw everything from the beginning, there’s nothing you can hide from him. The Big Boss really paid attention to everything Jackson was saying; once everything was on the table he started to talk:

**_Jackson, I’m glad you decided to tell me everything. I trusted you with a hard mission, being Cupid is demanding and I know it. I also feel like a proud dad, I have seen how much you have matured in such a short period of time, this job taught you many things: responsibility, sense of duty, selflessness and most important you have learned the meaning of pure love._ **

**_Pure love? I don’t get it Big Boss, what do you mean by it?_** \- inquired Jackson.

**_My dear little one, yet you have to learn not to be so oblivious. You don’t even know your own feelings, but that’s ok, time will tell you. I also have to inform you in this moment Mark’s arrow is being removed and all the possible effects are also being taken care of. You still have one more week of Cupid’s work here in the Earth to finish. After that you will come to heaven and you’ll have to report to the Dominions, they will send you to the Thrones and you’ll face the consequences of your acts. Do you understand me Jackson?_ **

Jackson couldn’t find his voice, he must stay strong, he found himself in a very unwanted position, and he knew what the consequence of his mistake was going to be for he had listened before accepting the job “never go back to the blue planet again”. **_Yes Big Boss, I understand-_** he answered.

**_Well, see you Jackson. Have fun in this planet while finishing your mission-_** with the same white fog the Big Boss disappeared, leaving a concerned Jackson behind.

**_I guess I only have 7 more days here, I’ll visit Mark: This is going to be my last chance of seeing his happy face for the last time-_** Jackson sighed, he felt so powerless, but deep down inside he felt he did the right action. He regretted nothing about his decision.


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has a reaction and Jackson has to find out his punishment

Jackson was finishing his mission in Earth, it was his last day and he flew across the planet in all possible directions: Canada, Siberia, Egypt, Turkey, everywhere, though he reserved his last minutes going back to Seoul. He needed to say good bye. There he was outside the dorm of his favorite human. It was late at night. He knew Mark would be sleeping which was better than seeing him awake. He went to Mark’s room and found him sleeping soundly. Jackson took his time to admire those pretty eyes that once were filled with tears now were close dreaming, his lashes were so long and beautiful. His nose was so defined, he was breathing so calmly. His lips were plump, defined and had a soft pink color, his jawline was perfect and his hair was so messy pointing at different directions. Jackson could only sigh at the view.

 ** _I’m so sorry Mark, I wish you sincerely all the best of this world, you’re amazing. I hope you find the right human; tears came down from Jackson’s eyes. Funny, isn’t it Mark? I have lived eternally and I never felt this warmth in my heart before. I don’t even know why I am crying. Yugyeom was right: humans are complicated but now I know angels are even more. Sorry again, hope you find your soul mate. Goodbye Mark._** \- With a last sigh Jackson disappeared.

 ** _Mmhh?? Again?? That sweet voice came in my dreams, though this time I feel terrible sad and I can’t even explain why-_** said a sleepy Mark

** IN HEAVEN **

Jackson went to visit the Dominions just as the Big Boss had said and was led to the Dominions; he was waiting for his punishment.

 ** _Jackson please come closer-_** said one Dominion- **_we have come to an agreement concerning to your case. We have pondered all your actions in the blue planet and we are sure you knew your act of carelessness would bring certain consequences._**

 ** _Yeah, I surely know I have to face all the ages in heaven without going back to Earth-_** said a heartless Jackson.

**_Well, this case must be handled differently since it was a request made by the Big Boss. Jackson you will taste a mortal life with no powers, you’ll born, grow up and get old and eventually die._ **

**_What? What are you saying? Angels don’t age or grow old? And you said die?? Does it mean that I got the capital punishment??-_** asked a confused Jackson.

 ** _Wait a bit Jackson, you’re right there’s neither ageing nor death here in Heaven but you are not going to be here anymore. You’ll live a life as human in Earth-_** said the Dominion

 ** _To say that Jackson was impressed is an overstatement, he was flabbergasted. Me? A human?? Back in Earth? Are you sure? -_** inquired Jackson.

**_Yes, you heard right. You’ll be a human and you’ll live in Earth one life time with no powers, it also implies that you won’t remember us, Heaven and who you are now. Our Big Boss wants you to learn a lesson while living in the blue planet._ **

**_Wait a minute, is this really a punishment? It doesn’t seem like one to me-_** said Jackson.

**Yes, Jackson is a punishment and an opportunity to grow and learn. You’ll understand later. Besides you’re going to have a family in Earth but your friends in here are another story.**

**_Does it mean I won’t get the chance to talk to my besties? Does it mean that I’ll forget about YoungJae and Yugyeom?_ **

**_Yes Jackson you’ll forget about them, but don’t worry it’s just for a human lifetime so you don’t have to worry. Once you die you’ll come back here and you will see them again._ **

**_I’m really going to miss my friends, can I go and say bye to them?_ **

**_No Jackson, both of them are going on missions, you can’t see them now for your punishment/mission starts in some minutes._ **

**_Impossible! How can I not say bye at least to YoungJae? He’s a seraphim he must stay in Heaven, I just wanna say bye, please let me go_** \- pleaded Jackson.

 ** _I already said no Jackson, and to clarify things YoungJae was asked to perform a mission so, even if you try to find him he won’t be around-_** said the Dominion.

 ** _Yeah, well, this is a punishment indeed. I’ll do as you want me to-_** added Jackson.

** MEANWHILE IN THE BLUE PLANET… **

**_I swear Mark hyung if you mention one more time your dreamy voice I’m gonna strangle you, for real-_** warned Jinyoung.

**_Oh! Come one Jinyoung!! Please bear a bit more with me. It has been 3 weeks since I last dreamt about that voice and I haven’t listened to it again, I’m getting a bit sad though._ **

**_You know, every single time you mention your dream you sound like a song I can't remember-_** said Jinyoung.

 ** _Hey what’s up? What are you talking about?_** \- asked JaeBum.

 ** _Mark’s story always triggers something, I mean I have heard his rant in a song before but I can’t remember which one-_** said Jinyoung.

 ** _Well, I may help you, so I want to listen to your story Mark hyung, can you tell it to me please? –_** said JaeBum.

 ** _Ok, here I go again, a couple of months ago while I was sleeping in my dorm I heard something or better to say someone. In dreams he came, a voice which called to me and spoke my name. He said comforting words and phrases, but the way it came it ended. I haven’t heard his voice ever again-_** said Mark

 ** _Bingo!!! I know what are you talking about Jinyoung, I know the song. Mark, let me tell you are in love with a phantom-_** said playfully JaeBum.

 ** _What are you talking about JB? I never said anything about love, and a phantom in top of that?? You’re nuts!!-_** defended Mark.

 ** _Well, from you attitude and the way you were telling me your story I deduced the love part my bad I’m sorry, but I say a phantom cause the song Jinyoung was thinking about is called “The Phantom of the Opera”. I know it because a group of students have been practicing for a month now and the premiere is coming soon. Perhaps we can all go to see it together, what would you say?-_** asked JaeBum.

 ** _Yes!!! A musical, with singing and dancing I’m in!!!-_** said a very excited Jinyoung.

 ** _Nope, never, nunca. I don’t want to go and be a third wheeler again-_** responded Mark.

 ** _Come on hyung, it’ll be fun!! Plus we can get some recording for our final projects. We can get some refreshing ideas and we’ll get a great grade. It will also help you to overcome your Dreamy voice Man-_** added Jinyoung trying to convince Mark.

 ** _It’ll be fun I promise you won’t regret it. I heard a talented student made the arrangement to the original musical piece and I heard that guy is a genius. Plus I heard there’s a guy who prepared all the dances mixing modern street styles with ballet moves that guy is going to Hit The Stage. Not to mention the role of the Phantom_** \- said JaeBum.

 ** _Oh, well, I guess I can’t say no, you have very valid arguments and cause I really wanna have a good grade in our last project, so I guess I can go with you guys-_** said Mark.

Little did Mark know…


	8. The Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks goes to see performance, "The Phantom of the opera"

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

True to his words Mark left his dorm together with Jinyoung and JaeBum to watch the performance of “The Phantom of the Opera”. The university theatre was full of people and the stage was really impressive: the decoration with the huge chandelier in the middle, the curtains with silver ribbons around, the carpets, everything seemed to be perfect. Mark was in awe.

 ** _See I told you! This is gonna be amazing-_** said JaeBum.

 ** _Yeah!! Absolutely!! Just by looking at the stage even without people you can say this is gonna be an wonderful performance-_** added Jinyoung.

 ** _I guess so-_** said Mark.

The announcer started talking: **_“Ladies and gentlemen welcome, tonight we will be performing an adaptation of the famous French novel_** ** _“Le Fantôme de l'Opéra” ._** ** _Our version is inspired in the musical of Andrew Lloyd Weber. This play portrays the pure and unrequested love of Erik, better known as The Angel of Music or the Phantom if you prefer it towards the talented young soprano Christine, but there were so many obstacles for a love like his. I’m starting to speak too much, and I don’t want to bother you any longer. Join me dear audience: The Phantom of the Opera is here”_**

The show started, everybody was in silence, lights were out and the lead characters started to act. Suddenly music invaded the audience ears: Christine was singing beautifully, her acting was mesmerizing. Everybody turned their attention to left where the Angel of music appeared, he was somehow so magnetic. His stage presence was attractive. When he started to speak Mark’s heart started to beat loudly. **_What’s going on?-_** Mark didn’t understand he just couldn’t identify the man singing for he had never seen that person before but his voice was so familiar. Mark watched and listened carefully to every single second the Phantom was on stage. The public started to sympathize with Christine and Raoul’s love story. However Mark could only see the Phantom.

The dancers invade the stage showing fresh and neat movements, it wasn’t just a musical it was a modern dance performance that made the audience clap and whistle. Every choreographic step was so neat. Dancers were awesome. The Turning point was reached when the Phantom rescued Raoul and The Persa from dying. Christine had just promised to stay by the phantom’s side as his eternal bride as long as he let Raoul and The Persa free and alive. The lights were changing to different shadows of blue and purple, the mood was somehow sad. The audience was no longer supporting Christina and Raoul; they were in love with the acting of the Angel of Music. That man was so incredible talented that nobody cared about the face behind the mask. By the end of the play, everybody was tearing up since the ending was so emotional and dramatic. Mark, of course wasn’t the exception and Jinyoung gently passed some tissues around. When the last note of music died the audience stood up to frantically clap: JaeBum, Jinyoung and Mark were speechless. The play was Daebak!

The announcer came on stage again greeting the audience: ** _Ladies and gentlemen we hope you had enjoyed today’s play. We are about to finish but not before acknowledging some people that made this possible. The musical arrangements were made by our most brilliant student in the Musical Field: Choi YoungJae. The dances associated to this play were all planned by our top choreographer and prodigious student Kim Yugyeom. In the leading roles we have: The Persa by our brilliant ex-student Kim JongDae, Raoul was played by our senior student Seo Kang Joon, our dearest lady Christine was brought to you by Jimin Park and last but not least The Angel of Music was portrayed by our talented interexchange student Jackson Wang let’s give them a round of applause please._** The people didn’t need to listen to the last part for they had enjoyed so much that the applause was a given. The Musketeers were as impressed as the rest of the public.

**_ Wow, just wow! It was wow! _ ** \- said Jaebum.

**_ Your use of such an extensive vocabulary JB really impresses me- _ ** added a sassy Jinyoung.

**_ Yah!! Don’t bully me- _ ** defended JaeBum.

**_ Mark hyung are you alright? - _ ** asked Jinyoung since Mark hadn’t said a word, not something that unusual but still he was concerned because Mark was spacing out.

Mark was in a trance he was marveled at the performance of the Phantom guy that voice was so soothing and his dance moves were perfect, his silhouette seemed so fit- Not that Mark was ogling but yet.., Mark came back to his senses when JaeBum was pulling him outside the theatre.

**_ We have to head back to the dorms, Jinyoung and I recorded most of the play. I’m planning to analyze the videos and get one idea for our project- _ ** said JaeBum.

**_ Ah, Hum, Ok! _ ** \- said Mark.

**_ Really hyung? Is there any problem? I know you aren’t so expressive, but can you suggest some ideas? or at least say if something is bothering you- _ ** inquired Jinyoung.

**_ Hey, Jinyoung calm down, I’m just impressed. That play was really worth seeing. I’m just thinking about what we can do for our project. I have some ideas to develop though I’ll tell you later guys. Don’t worry about me you can go ahead I need to do something on my own first- _ ** answered Mark.

**_ Well, ok, see you later Mark- _ ** said JB who just wanted to go and have dinner with his boyfriend.

**_ See you later hyung don’t be back too late- _ ** said Jinyoung

**_ Ok,don’t worry mum!! I’ll be back soon. I’ll go back to the dorm in no time, don’t stress too much Jinyoung-ah- _ ** added Mark.

**_ Aish, this kid!! _ ** \- Said Jinyoung rolling his eyes at Mark- **_See you soon Mark hyung_**.

Mark was left alone to think, since JJP were heading back to the dorms. Mark needed to clarify his mind. That Wang guy had made quite an impression in Mark. So walking around campus found himself in a familiar path. That was his favorite place. The calmness, the grass under his feet, the summer breeze rustling through the leaves, the beautiful cherry blossom tree, and the moon up in the sky was illuminating the area with pale light. Mark sat down with his back on the tree and his head looking at the sky he started to relax his breathing was calmed and he slowly closed his eyes. Little did he know that something was about to happen to him…

** BACK AT THE THEATRE… **

**_ Guys we should go out and celebrate our successful performance, it was great people really loved it- _ ** said Jongdae.

**_ Yeap we should definitely do it! Let’s go for a bbq and maybe something else. I’m starving, all the dancing got me hungry-  _ ** said Yugyeom.

**_ Yugyeom-ah!! You’re always hungry- _ ** said a teasing Jimin.

**_ Jaimie, don’t be mean to me!!! _ ** -Exclaimed Yugyeom.

**_ I just wanna eat something really soon. I could even hear my stomach while directing the orchestra- _ ** added YoungJae.

**_ I’m in!! Jackson oppa why aren’t you saying anything?-  _ ** asked Jimin.

**_ Jaimie, I’m exhausted, I poured myself in the stage tonight, I have 0.0% of energy left. I just want to go and sleep. Maybe some other day?Guys were were all super amazing, you should go and celebrate. Can you make a toast for me? Drink and eat in my behalf- _ ** said Jackson

**_ But oppa!!! We always hang out after our performance- _ ** said a pouting Jimin.

**_ Yah Jiminah!! If hyung says he can’t go, it is because he must be really tired. You know Jackson-ah always gives all his energy when performing. He needs to rest- _ ** YoungJae said defending Jackson.

**_ Well, well, well let’s not end this wonderful performance with a fight, let’s go and light the mood. Jackson can join us whenever he wants; this is not our last performance. Plus since he decided to stay in Korea for some time he’s going to be around and we can party with him any other day. _ ** – A pacifier Jongdae added.

**_ Ok!! Let’s go, see you hyung-  _ ** said Yugyeom while gathering the group.

**_ See you guys have a great night!!! I’ll see you tomorrow- _ ** said Jackson.

Jackson was beyond tiredness he gave his everything during his performance. He was usually like that wearing himself out was normal. However since Korean wasn’t his mother tongue it was especially difficult for him remembering all his lines, acting, dancing and singing at the same time took the best of him. There he was wandering around the university campus trying to find his way to his dorm when a striking sight caught his eyes. It was like a deja-vu, Jackson’s attention was drawn to a cherry tree, there was a guy sitting on the ground, his skin looked so milky, he had plushy pink lips, his figure was delicate yet fit, his hair was blond but looked like silver under the moonlight. Jackson was sure he had seen that guy before but where??? When??He looked so familiar. Jackson didn’t notice but his feet were walking towards that figure. **_Wow you really look ethereal, So delicate and handsome-_** unconsciously speaking in Cantonese Jackson was just a meter away from Mark.

Suddenly Mark opened his eyes, after hearing Jackson speaking in Cantonese he stared right to him. **_Wait a minute! What did you just say? Why would you say that I’m handsome?_** – asked Mark in perfect Cantonese.

**_ OhMyGod!! Sorry I can’t control my mouth, I speak even when I’m sleeping. Hey!! Wait!! Do you speak Cantonese? _ ** \- asked Jackson.

**_ Yeah, my parents were born in Taiwan so I speak a bit of it. You haven’t answered my question though- _ ** answered a nervous Mark.

**_ I’m truly sorry, I can’t control my mouth. But I meant what I just said before- _ **

**_ Well, that’s so out of the blue- _ ** Mark was blushing, he had recognize the voice.

**_ Uhm, this is strange I think I have met you before, but I’m not sure. Sorry I’m very rude I haven’t introduced myself my name is JiaEr Wang but everybody calls me Jackson. Can I sit? - _ **  Jackson asked with a very soft voice trying to avoid Mark’s gaze and pointing to the space near him.

**_ Uh, well, yes. By the way my name is YiEn Tuan but everybody calls me Mark, nice to meet you- _ ** said Mark while giving Jackson a handshake. Right there they felt it. There was a connection when they made skinship, there was a warm sensation running through their hands and going to their hearts.

**_ Well- _ ** they say at the same time.

**_ Sorry, you go ahead and speak- _ ** said Mark.

**_ I believe I’ve met you before, have you ever been to Hong Kong? I have lived most of my live there- _ ** asked Jackson.

**_ Nope, never been there. I’m American I was born in L.A and I haven’t been in Hong Kong. And you? Have you ever been into L.A? Or Taiwan?- _ **

**_ No, I haven’t been there. It’s strange though. I could have sworn I have met you before. I have a sense of Deja Vu- _ ** answered Jackson.

**_ Well, if we haven’t met before perhaps we can start today. Let’s be friends. _ ** – suggested a hopeful Mark.

**_ Cool!! Let’s be friends ~~(and something ore if you want to)-~~ _ ** said an enthusiastic Jackson.

They spoke for hours under the tree.  It was 3 a.m. It felt so natural for Mark, talking to Jackson was so normal, he didn’t feel shy or stressed around him there was no awkward silence. It felt so right for Jackson, talking to Mark was soothing, Mark had a calming aura and his smile was so warm, Jackson made many silly comments and jokes just to hear Mark’s laugh, everything was Just Right. Suddenly Mark and Jackson’s cellphones started to ring, the little bubble they were sharing just exploited. They were awakened by their friends.

**_ MARK TUAN YOU BETTER GET COMING HOME NOW!! Jinyoung is killing me right now, he says you must come immediately cause it’s late and you aren’t wearing appropriate clothes, YOU ARE GOING TO GET A COLD- _ ** JB was scolding Mark.

**_ Ok JB calm down and also try to calm Jinyoung. I’m going home right now. Don’t worry- _ ** said an apologetic Mark.

** JACKSON WANG!! COME RIGHT NOW!!! Jimin and Yugyeom are starting a war here, they want to go and look for you, since you haven’t come back THEY WANT TO GO TO THE POLICE and inform about your disappearance. - ** YoungJae was rambling on the phone.

**_ Ok!, Roger That!! A joking Jackson was answering. I’m heading there right now; chill out- _ ** said Jackson trying to calm his friend.

**_ I guess I have to go- _ ** said Mark.

**_ Yeah me too!!My friends are looking for me. _ **

**_ Same here, they asked me to go back to the dorms- _ ** added Mark.

**_ Since I have your number and you said we could be friends I guess we are going to see each other in the future- _ ** said a smiling Jackson.

**_ I hope so, see you around JiaEr, it was great meeting you- _ ** said Mark while standing up from his position.

**_ I can say the same it was a pleasure meting you YiEn, I’ll call you soon- _ ** said Jackson while rubbing the back of his neck.

**_ So, yeah, bye then- _ ** said Mark while extending his hand towards Jackson.

**_ Bye then - _ ** said Jackson while holding Mark’s hand.

This was just their first of many encounters…


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just an epilogue, because why not?

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**_But Big Boss, I didn’t even get to shoot my arrow!!! They’re already in love!!_ **

**_Relax Cupid!!You must be happy another couple is just in front of our eyes, whether is your arrow’s job or not is equally beautiful._ **

**_Big Boss, are you sure their memories where erased? I mean how come YoungJae, Yugyeom and Jackson clicked immediately? -_** asked Cupid.

**_Yes, their memories were all cleared. However, their friendship was so deep that it remained inside of them even when all their shared moments disappeared. Basically they were going to be friends here in Earth or in Heaven._ **

**_Oh! I see, though… how about those two? They never met-_ ** _said Cupid pointing at Jackson and Mark who were cheerfully talking under a cherry tree-_ **_Didn’t you say boss that you erased all Jackson’s memoirs? Maybe the Dominions didn’t erase all?_ **

**_Oh Cupid, you have no idea. Indeed, as I said before all his memories were erased, it’s a standard procedure: every time someone from Heaven comes to Earth to learn through a human’s life he comes with a clean mind, so nothing can disturb his learning process. We erase memories from the mind but the soul, that’s something different. In Jackson case being an angel in mission he met his true romantic soul mate so there was a connection, a very deep one. In Mark’s case, he couldn’t see Jackson yet he could listen to him, Mark sensed Jackson’s soul and therefore he connected with him. When soul mates recognize each other nothing can stop them, they will always try to meet again, they will always gravitate around until they complement each other, this is their case-_** said a smiling Big Boss.

** ONE MONTH LATER… **

Jongdae hyung decided it was a good idea to help a bit Jackson and Mark. Jongdae was a romantic, cheese and understanding sunbae. He talked about his plan with the rest of the troupe and they all agree with him. The plan was taking place in a Norebang.

Jongdae started singing a duet song with Jimin, his song was “ **Everytime”** by *cough-cough*Chen  & XPunch. It was a great mood setting. Mark and Jackson were sitting together enjoying the performance. Later it was Yugyeom turn and he decided to sing **“BangBangBang”** So the flow continued with others up until Jaimie, she decided to go with **“Fallin”** by Alicia Keys. Slowly everybody was exiting the room leaving just a couple of people behind. Mark didn’t notice since he was having so much fun with Jackson.

 ** _Jackson oppa, I dare you to sing a song!!-_** Said Jaimie.

 ** _What? No! I’m not that good-_** Jackson rejected Jimin’s invitation.

 ** _But oppa, don’t be such a coward, I’m sure Mark oppa would love to listen to something different since he’s only listened to our performance, pretty please!!-_** Jimin was using all her aegyo.

 **Ok!! But stop using aegyo with me Jaimie-** said Jackson.

 ** _Arasseo!! Oppa, I’ll stop, come here boy, the mic is all yours-_** and Jimin gave her place to Jackson.

Jackson picked the mic and chose his song; the first notes filled the room. He began to sing, Mark could only admired Jackson’s performance: his soothing voice and the slow movements of his lips, the way his hand was playing with the microphone… everything about Jackson was so great in Mark’s eyes.

**♫♪ You feel like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much…♫♪**

Jackson looked exactly were Mark was sitting and sang direct to him.

**♫♪** **The sight of you makes me weak, there’re no words left to speak.**

**But if you feel like I feel, Please let me know that is real** **…** **♫♪**

This was the only way Jackson could express himself, through music. He knew everybody had left and this was his chance to let Mark know about his feelings. His guts were making back flips, this cheeks were turning red, he was so nervous as the song was reaching the climax he poured his soul into the performance.

**♫♪** **I love you baby and if it’s quite all right I need you baby to warm my lonely nights…**

**Let me love you baby, let me love youuuu** **♫♪**

The song finished and Jackson was back on the table with Mark. Did you like it? - his heart was beating erratically.

 ** _OhMyGosh!! Jackson you were awesome, you nailed all the high notes with perfect pitch ~~if only that song was directed to me though-~~_** answered back Mark.

With Mark’s statement, Jackson built up his confidence it was now or never he was brave and took Mark’s hands, he placed them above his heart, he said:

**_Can you feel my heart Mark? It’s about to explode-_ **

**_Oh! You’re right!! Do you feel ok? -_** asked a nervous Mark.

**_Yeap, never felt better before. Can you not guess yet Mark?_ **

**_Sorry, guess what? I don’t get your point-_** said Mark

**_So the song wasn’t enough, you want to listen directly from me then?_ **

**_What are you…wait,, the song??What’s up with the song? -_** asked Mark

 ** _It was my confession Mark, I really meant it. I love you_**. Jackson was shaking; his voice was almost inaudible by the end of the statement. Mark was frozen, he just couldn’t believe his ears, **Jackson had just confessed, to him!!** He wasn’t saying anything in return Mark thought he had brain damage. Mark fail to notice the change in the atmosphere, Jackson’s insecurities took over it. **_I’m sorry Mark, I didn’t mean to be a burden, you don’t have to feel pressured, we can be just friends if you want, I just- I-I-I just wanted you to kno-_** Jackson’s rambling was interrupted when a pair of lips collided with his. Mark was kissing him; the kiss was so soft as if Mark was scared, Jackson slowly kissed back afraid of the situation, afraid of losing Mark. They both stopped and looked at each other eyes, it was their moment.

  ** _Do you really mean it? Do you love me Jackson? -_** asked Mark.

 ** _Yes, without doubts I’m in love with you-_** said Jackson while cupping Mark’s cheeks, he looked with intensity into his eyes, he was trying to read him. **_Do you Mark? Do you love? -_** asked Jackson.

 ** _I do, Jackson I love you_** \- Mark answer was brief and clear. Mark close the distance between him and Jackson, he held Jackson’s waist with his hands. Will you be my boyfriend? - He asked Jackson.

**_I thought you’d never ask, I definitely want Mark!! can I kiss you???-_ **

**_No need to ask_** -Mark captured Jackson lips for a second time, this time it was sweet just lips to lips, he adjust his head trying to find a better angle. The kiss started to heat up when he bite Jackson’s lower lip demanding access, with a light moan Jackson opened his mouth a bit and they started to taste each other. They had to break the kiss though because apparently oxygen was needed. They kissed for a third time, but now was Jackson’s turn to start the kiss, it was perfect, it was addictive, none of them wanted to let go. They knew right there and then they were a perfect match, they complimented each other. They were meant to be, this was just the beginning. They smile while breaking the kiss, both have their noses brushing and their foreheads were pressed together. Words came easily this time:

**_I love you Jiaer-_ **

**_I love you Yien-_ **

** 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ **

**                                        THE END **

** 。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆ **

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in a flash and I guess I wrote it in a flash too :)


End file.
